Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid work vehicle in which driving force is generated both by a diesel engine and by an electric motor.
Background Information
In recent years, hybrid work vehicles are being developed in which driving force is generated both by a diesel engine and by an electric motor (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2012-041819).